Shape of You
by MadAsAMage
Summary: Rey and Luke act out Ed Sheeran's "Shape of You", he's a closet cuddler, she's just Rey, Leia is a matchmaker who didn't plan on THAT, and Han is alive. There's also a plot, unexpectedly. Modern setting AU with some Skywalker family issues. Rated M for mild sexual content and language.


Disclaimer: Nothing's mine, written just for fun.

* * *

 **Chapter One: Shape of You**

* * *

Luke wasn't back in Coruscant for more than thirty minutes when his phone started ringing. With a sigh, he fished it out of his pocket and then hesitated. It was his sister and Luke didn't feel like talking to her or anybody with the name Skywalker or Solo at the moment.

"Hey, Lei, how are you?" He answered anyway. If his memory served him well, one of the threats she had liked to direct at him was about neutering.

"You little bastard!"

"I'm so happy to hear your lovely voice…"

"How could you, Luke Skywalker? You are moving back to the capital, and I have to find out from my messenger boy? Have our parents heard about that?"

"I certainly hope not!" He pinched the bridge of his nose and walked into the bathroom, observing himself in the mirror. He wondered if Leia's messenger boys worked for the secret services – there was no way she could have found out otherwise. "Can you imagine mother's reaction?"

"Well, I already provided them with a grandchild, so you are safe from an attack on that front… But, you know, _perhaps_ , it would be good to go to see them after 15 years of being abroad?"

He made a face, and his reflection faithfully copied it. God, he looked as bad as he felt – he had dark circles under his eyes, his beard needed a trim, and his hair was ridiculously sticking at odd angles. He could use a haircut, too.

"I'm not in the mood for this conversation, Leia. I've just arrived after 30 hours on the move, and you don't even want to know how I spent the last six weeks."

"You're right, I don't – if I know anything about you, it was somewhere ugly. Just call our parents, will you?"

"Eventually."

"Luke!"

"I will, I will, alright? How are you, anyway? How's Han?"

"We are doing great – for a change. Listen, would you like to drop by tomorrow afternoon and stay for dinner? There's someone I want you to meet."

Luke made another face. Leia liked to either set him up with one of her colleagues from the Senate or inflict cute little children at him in vain hopes that he would see how nice it was to have kids and settle down, preferably not at the other end of the world. He _had_ met the brat that was his nephew, thank you very much, and didn't feel the need to spread around the cursed Skywalker genes.

Still, he sighed, "Sure, I'll come around… in time for dinner. Now, my dear sister, your big brother has some things to do, so be a good girl and go annoy your husband. Bye."

He tossed his phone on the bed and started stripping from his uniform. He loved his twin sister, he really did, but they just hadn't seen eye to eye since they were teenagers; different personalities, different opinions, complicated family relationships and divided loyalties on all fronts. From what he had heard, all the rifts had been somewhat mended, but he still didn't feel like walking the minefield. And people wondered how he could stand spending most of his life serving abroad.

-.-.-

After a hot shower and a trip to the barber, Luke was sitting in a bar named _Rebellion_ with his old friends from the Rogue Squadron he had commanded for a few years as a fresh-faced officer. Only Jansen and Valent could make it tonight, but Luke was happy to see them all the same.

They talked slow and drank fast – but not fast enough for him to miss that someone was watching him. He didn't sense any danger, but one hadn't become decorated admiral of the bloody Navy without noticing he was being observed.

Luke leaned back in his chair and started looking around discreetly when his vision was suddenly filled with a distinctively female figure in a black tank top and skin-tight jeans. It did take some effort to lift his gaze to the lovely face which peered at him; dark hair, dark eyes, minimal make-up. God, she was young, and attractive – very, very attractive.

"Hi," she said, perfect lips forming a smile. Her eyes were reflecting the light on the ceiling, making her look like she had a whole galaxy hidden somewhere in those hazel depths.

"Hello." Luke felt like an idiot when a broad smile split his face almost in two, but he couldn't help it. What a pretty little thing she was – and the way she was looking at him? Oh, my. It had been some time since a beautiful girl had looked at him like that.

If Jansen and Valent said anything, he didn't hear them. The girl didn't even glance at his friends; all her attention was directed at him. Luke observed, quite fascinated, how her tongue darted out to wet her lips before she spoke next.

"I haven't seen you around here before. I'm Rey."

"Luke."

She slipped closer into the space between Luke's spread legs and brushed her knee against his inner thigh. He clasped her hand between his palms and brought it to his lips. "A pleasure."

He loved the way her eyes lit up at the word. "We'll get to _that_ a bit later."

Luke thought he heard someone choke on their drink but he didn't give a damn. He stood abruptly and smiled down at Rey. "Dance?"

"If your friends don't mind I steal you?" She winked.

"They don't, do they?" Luke sent a death glare at Jansen, ignored Valent, and led her by the hand to the dance floor, stopping only briefly by the jukebox. Then they started to dance.

It took him precisely twenty-eight seconds to come to the conclusion that the girl was handmade for somebody like him. He liked the way her body moved in sync with his, following his lead, how she rubbed against him – and she was the right height and weight for him. He could wrap his arms around her waist, lifting her easily, and she molded against his chest flawlessly, her fingers grazing his shoulders and neck as she trusted him not to drop her.

Did he mention she wore a tank top? No? Well, she did, and the amount of skin Rey was showing agreed with certain parts of his anatomy. Or it was the manner her lower body was pressed against him. Either way, he was probably crazy and too old for behaving like this, but he wanted to bring her home with him. Right now.

Twenty-eight seconds were all it took for Luke to lose his mind. "Say…"

"Let's not talk too much, okay?"

"How about touching?" Luke whispered in her ear, and one of his hands slid to her backside slowly, applying gentle pressure as moved his palm up and down the curve of her left buttock. She wore thongs – that or didn't have any underwear.

"Touching's fine." Rey's voice was a hot caress against his neck. The next moment, she wiggled out of his grasp and stood on her own feet, her palm immediately flattening itself against Luke's abdomen. She was looking straight into his eyes when her hand slipped under his belt buckle and right into his pants.

He growled and grabbed her wrist before she could reach the intended destination. "Don't start something you won't finish, darling."

Rey blinked at him, wide eyes, pupils blown, and then she leaned in for a kiss. It was just a peck against his lips, or so Luke thought – then she pressed her mouth firmly against his, and when he failed to reciprocate, she _bit_ him, slipping her tongue inside his mouth with a delighted hum.

He grabbed her waist, pulling her close.

A second or a year later – he didn't _care_ – they broke free, gasping for air. He stared at her and thought he had never met a woman like her. His hand skimmed her sides, memorizing the feel and shape of her body while her fingers played with the buttons of his shirt.

"I want to take you home with me. Is this something you want, Rey?" he asked, completely honest. He wasn't a bad looking guy, but God knew he wasn't by any standards a young girl's dream. If she would say no, he would thank her for the dance and go join his friends. If she would say yes, however, he would take her home and love that perfect body until the morning came. His eyes were burning, and in his mind, Luke was screaming for her to say yes, to be his baby at least for the night. A man like him usually didn't get more than a few nights.

Rey gave him a kiss first, slow and soft and sweet, and then breathed, "Yes."

Luke tucked her arm in his and started to lead them from the dance floor. "Come on."

They got their coat and jacket, and Rey kissed him on the way out, pushing him into the door. They stumbled out into the street, laughing, and Luke brought her closer, hugging her tightly. To minimize any damage done to them, he decided to lift her so she wouldn't get any ideas. He didn't fancy hitting any of the trashcans while Rey kissed him. For someone so small, she knew how to maneuver a man.

"Would you mind walking?" he asked.

"That depends. Is your place in a walking distance?"

"Yeah."

So they walked, and Luke welcomed the opportunity to clear his head. The fresh air did him good, and he could feel how the fuzzy outlines of the background snapped back into focus as he was sobering up. He gripped the hand he was holding tighter and smiled at Rey. She returned the gesture, but her smile was almost predatory – he imagined a big cat would wear that grin before pouncing.

It should make him feel uncomfortable, he thought. Luke was no stranger to one-night stands but the older he got, the less appealing those encounters became. As his career had progressed, he hadn't had much time for adventures of that nature anyway. Of course, usually he had been in the role of the predator; he cut a fine figure in his uniform and even without it, he had a presence commanding attention. With Rey? He didn't feel in control at all. The role reversal was thrilling. The little tiger had _chosen_ him, not the other way around, and he was happy to let her sink her claws into him, so to speak.

"That's nice. I like long walks. How about you?"

Luke nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "That makes two of us. What else do you like, Rey?"

"You."

Stopping them, Luke chuckled and nipped at her bottom lip. "I've noticed."

"You're observant, aren't you?" Rey wasted no time and snuggled closer to him.

"Maybe. Tell me something else." Luke nuzzled her neck, inhaling the exotic scent of her perfume, and as he trailed kisses along her collarbone, he wondered how the skin under the tank top would taste.

"Something else I like?" Rey slipped her hands under his coat, and under the shirt. Luke shivered; her fingers were cold, and it felt delightful.

"Yeah." Why the hell had he decided to walk to his hotel? Oh, right, to make sure neither of them was drunk out of their minds. Right.

"Something else I like about you?"

"You have a list?"

"A short-one."

"Later."

They continued, and after twenty long minutes, they finally made it to Luke's hotel. He led her to the back door, and they used the emergency staircase, stifling laughter all the way up.

"You have a room _here_? That's an awfully snobbish place! I imagine the staff would be displeased if you try to smuggle me upstairs," Rey had said when she had seen the front door.

"Let's try sneaking through the back, then," had been Luke's answer. He had chosen not share the part of the _suite_. Money apparently did nothing to impress her.

Rey allowed him to close the door behind them before she pounced on him, slamming him against it and kissing Luke with fervor. They pushed and pulled like magnets do, struggling out of their clothes. The coat and jacket went first, forgotten on the floor as they made their way towards the bedroom.

"I love the shirt but could do without so _many_ buttons!" she exclaimed and tugged it over his head. Luke let her unbuckle his belt before he launched a counterattack. He caught Rey's wrists in his left hand, holding them suspended over her head, and rolled up her tank top up. She was perfect, tanned and slim. Without breaking eye contact, he reached for the hook of her bra next and walked her to the bed.

"We need to level the playing field, don't you agree?"

Rey just blinked lazily at him and cast her eyes over his chest. "Hmmm. How about less talking and more doing, Luke?"

He was happy to oblige. When she was naked from the waist up, he carefully lowered her on the bed and crawled over her. "Like that?"

"Still talking too much."

"Oka-ah!"

Rey flipped them over. How she managed to do so, Luke wasn't entirely sure, but he liked the view all the same. His hands went to Rey's waist as she made herself comfortable on top of him, her knees on either side of Luke's chest.

"I'll show you what I meant."

"Now it's you who's talking too much."

Rey slid lower over his body, pressing her butt against his erection. It earned her a low growling sound from Luke, and he tightened his grip. "You're right. How about I get you out of your pants, and you can assist me with mine?"

"Sounds like a plan."

So she moved to sit on his upper legs and got rid of the belt first, quickly working on the button and zip next. Then, with a mischievous grin, she slid from the bed down to her knees, and for a moment Luke thought she would take him in her mouth, but Rey just took his shoes off and then tugged the pants and boxers down to his ankles.

She gently wrapped her fingers around him while her head appeared between his legs. Her eyes were glinting as she smirked at him. "Sorry to disappoint, honey. Maybe next time, hmmm?"

"Right." Luke huffed and chuckled. He doubted there would be a next time, but he appreciated the sentiment. "Now come here. My turn."

He didn't give her much chance to protest as he dived for her and threw her on the bed, kicking the pants away. Luke was quite efficient when he put his mind to it, and he was growing impatient with the whole situation. He quickly helped her from the rest of her clothes and the then covered her body with his so she wouldn't get the opportunity to flip them over again. He had planned to love her for the rest of the night and had about enough of Rey's playful interferences. He was going to devour her now, Luke decided and lowered his head to kiss his way down from her collarbone to the navel, licking and sucking occasionally.

"Is there any reason why you need to get up early in the morning?" he asked after a moment, observing the trail of love bites with satisfaction.

"No." Rey's answer was breathy, and she struggled to free her hands. He let her get one arm out so she could bury her finger in his air. Then she happily sucked at the spot where Luke's shoulder met his neck, and he was sure it would bruise. She liked the same things, which was simply…

"Good," he murmured and focused his attention back on her body. They had all night, after all.

-.-.-

When he woke up, it was almost eleven. Luke rolled over on the bed and draped his arm over the warm body next to him, breathing in the scent of her. He was actually pleasantly surprised that Rey had decided to stay the night and even more so when she snuggled closer and kissed his side sleepily.

"Is it morning already?"

"Unfortunately." He enjoyed the closeness, the warmth, closing his eyes. Luke had always been a closet cuddler.

"I need to be somewhere around noon."

"Pity." He opened one eye to look at her and tried for a smile. Mornings after had hardly been anything but awkward, and he marveled at the fact that he was not feeling even slightly embarrassed. There wasn't an inch of Rey he hadn't tasted last night, and he was pretty sure that Rey had touched him everywhere, repeatedly and with enthusiasm.

Rey's head rose, and she gave him a curious look. He just grinned and winked at her.

"It's around eleven so we won't have time for a proper goodbye," Luke said and looked down his body suggestively.

Her eyes sparked, and she bit her bottom lip. "That really is a pity."

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, and Luke had felt the strangest urge to just wrap her in his arms and not let go. In the late morning light and with her hair mussed by the night activities, Rey looked beautiful, and he was amazed that such a vibrant young thing was willing to spend the night with him and then snuggle in the morning. He wondered how he looked in the daylight – old and bleary-eyed, probably. There was also no way she would not notice the gray streaks in his hair and the web of fine lines on his face.

"And I wanted to buy you breakfast," he added playfully while something in him was breaking. Why was she looking at him like that? Like she knew what was going through his head?

"How about you buy me dinner?" she asked instead, a soft look in her eyes.

Luke took a moment to process the request. She wanted to see him again? And he was hesitating? Damn. "Sure."

"Great. Now, I really need to go!" Rey scrambled off the bed and went to find her clothes while he watched her, feeling only slightly stunned.

"Have you seen my undies, by any chance?"

She meant that flimsy string of black fabric he was sure he had ripped to pieces last night. "No. I know your jacket is somewhere in the next room, though."

"Oh, well." Rey gave him a look which clearly stated she didn't believe him in the slightest and Luke put an innocent expression on his face. Watching her getting into her clothes was not precisely the same as helping her out of them, but Luke was not complaining. He propped one arm behind his head and made himself comfortable. He was in love with her body and was stupidly proud of the love bites scattered all over her skin.

"So, the dinner. Are you sure about it?"

"Yeah. You?"

"I'd like to see you again, so… I can call you later this evening." Internally, he was beating himself over the head. Why did he sound so eager? Oh, yes. There was the hopeful expectation of a _dessert_ after their dinner.

"I have a place to be this evening, so you could call around nine?"

"Okay." He smiled at her, feeling slightly foolish – but she returned the smile, and they gazed at each other like star-struck teenagers.

"Oh, shit! I'm gonna be so, so late!" Rey cried unexpectedly. "Do you have a pen or something?"

"There's a writing desk in the next room…"

Before he could finish the sentence, Rey darted through the door. After a moment, she appeared back in the doorway with bright eyes and a perfect smile, the jacket slung over her shoulders. She tilted her head and asked, "Would you like a goodbye kiss, Luke?"

He was out of the bed in a second and walked to her, only partly aware that he was completely nude in broad daylight in front of a girl who he was developing a crush on. God, this wasn't how he had imagined the first day back in Coruscant. He felt too old to act this way… Well.

He kissed her, teeth and tongues and passion, and his hands yet again strayed to grip her waist, pulling her closer. Then, he kissed her sweetly, gently, caressing her lips instead of biting them. "No, I prefer a bye-for-now kiss. You left the number on the desk, didn't you?"

"Hmm… Oh! Yes, on the desk. Yes."

"I'll call around nine." Luke felt only a little smug at her dazed expression. Perhaps he wasn't the only one eagerly anticipating the dessert.

"Make sure you'll do." Rey glanced down and grinned. With a quick peck on his lips, she brushed his half-hard cock with the tips of her fingers and was suddenly moving to the door, the little minx. "I'm looking forward to a hello kiss!"

The door closed shut behind her and Luke stayed in the doorway for a minute or five leaning against the frame, while his mind tried to process the last 13 hours and the phenomenon of Rey. She was like a sudden thunderstorm, and he had been struck by lighting the moment she had come up to talk to him.

A cold shower was in order, and then more sleep, he decided, feeling ridiculously cheerful.

-.-.-

One thing Luke truly appreciated about his sister was that she didn't think she was above anyone else. Despite her work and their upbringing and ancestry, Leia liked to live as an ordinary life as possible, which included a moderately sized house in the suburbs of Coruscant. It was six thirty when he knocked on her front door, and he didn't even feel like he was awaiting execution. He had spent the rest of the afternoon lazing around, content to do nothing, and was convinced he would survive the family dinner without too many troubles.

"Oh, here you are. You look old, brother dearest." Leia opened the door and hugged him, probably trying to strangle him for arriving 15 years and 30 minutes late.

"You are as beautiful as ever, my dear." Luke lifted her from the ground and squeezed her tightly, just to remind her that in a fair fight, she had never stood a chance. When he put her down, he pretended not to notice how she quickly swept her hand over her eyes. Then she looked at him, drinking in the sight of her brother, and he wondered what she saw.

The last time they had seen each other, they had been thirty-eight, almost young. While Luke would never dare to say that Leia had gotten _old_ , her hair was lighter than he remembered, and she acquired the same set of fine lines around her eyes and mouth as he had.

"I half expected you to arrive in your uniform – words can't express how glad I am you didn't."

"I do remember how you hate that." Luke chuckled. Leia's aversion to the uniform was funny, because her father, her brother and her son had all served in the Navy. Her husband had been a pilot when they had met, too.

"Yes, well, this isn't about me. Our other guest… has some slight prejudices against military men."

"Oh my, however, will I survive?" They moved the conversation into the hall and Luke started to look forward to the dinner. It was going to be amusing; he would be at his most military behavior. "So, who is she? Another nice Senator who found herself in need of a husband with a flashy name? A charming lady who longs to heal my broken heart? Does she have an adorable child that is going to kick my shin the minute I walk in?"

"I tried to set you up with someone only twice, and you keep dragging it up again and again."

"No, dear, it has happened seventeen times."

They glared at each other for a moment. Before Leia could reply, loud laughter burst through the open doorway to the dining room, ringing like a thousand bells.

Luke startled and turned his head towards the sound. It was distinctively female laughter, and it sounded awfully familiar. "Who's that?"

"That's the person I wanted you to meet," Leia answered and led the way. She stopped to glance at him and whispered, "And no, I don't want to play a matchmaker tonight, Luke. I just thought you would enjoy meeting my ward and the granddaughter of our dearest family friend."

Luke followed her to the dining room, feeling slightly lightheaded. When he stepped through the door, he tried and failed to suppress his shock. He gripped the doorframe tightly and swallowed hard.

There, sitting at the table next to an older looking Han, was Rey in a turtleneck.

"Rey, honey, meet my brother Luke," Leia said kindly. The tone of voice she used when she addressed the girl betrayed how much his sister _loved_ Rey, and each word felt like a bullet aimed at his conscience. "Luke, this is Rey Kenobi… You would have known that, of course, had you just kept in contact with us more."

Rey's eyes were wide as saucers, and she stared at him for a second, her face glowing red. Luke hated how his mind immediately went to the gutter, thinking about the time when her skin had been flushed from pleasure as he had buried himself deep within her.

"Hi, so you are Uncle Luke!"

"Just Luke," Luke grumbled and went closer to the table, feeling extremely uncomfortable. He focused on his brother-in-law first, trying to gain a semblance of composure. "Hey, Han. Good to see you."

"Luke! God, you look old!" Han got to his feet and enthusiastically pumped Luke's hand.

"Why is everyone telling me that?" He groaned and purposely didn't even glance at Rey. He felt like a dirty old man. Why hadn't he also thought to ask her about her age? Or her fucking _surname_? Old Kenobi was probably rotating in his grave and would beat him to a bloody pulp in the afterlife.

"'Cause it's true."

"Thanks, Han, really." He hit the older man's shoulder and turned to the girl, taking a deep breath.

She was watching him with a glint in her eyes as she offered him her hand. Rey had obviously overcome her shock because the Cheshire cat grin she was sporting made his knees weak. Damn her and those eyes, damn her. He kissed the offered limb and made sure to scratch the back of her hand with his beard, remembering how she had _purred_ when he had done that to certain parts of her body.

"So, Rey… I know about these two probably more than I ever wanted to, but you? Can't say I know much about you. Who are you?"

"That's our Rey, the daughter we always wanted and eventually got… Oh, sorry, Rey, I didn't mean it like that." Han quickly smiled at Rey and peeked sheepishly at Leia who was just returning from the kitchen with a plate for Luke.

"After Rey's parents died, she came to live with us… How long ago it was? Eleven years, twelve?"

"Twelve. Do you need any help, Leia?"

"No, thank you, honey, but I already told you I didn't. Luke, for God's sake, sit! You look like an idiot."

"Of course." Luke collapsed in the chair next to Rey and gave her an exasperated look when he felt her leg brush against his. He hadn't noticed it before, but she wore a _skirt_. "I'm sorry about your parents, Rey, though I didn't know them that much. Your grandfather was my very good friend, on the other hand."

"Thank you. I was fortunate to find a new home with Leia and Han." Rey smiled at Luke's sister and her husband. "They are amazing, kind, and wonderful people."

"You say that because you've known them for only twelve years." Luke deadpanned. "I grew up with her and trust me; Leia is far, far from kind, let alone wonde-Ouch! Leia! I thought we grew out of that habit!"

"Then behave like an adult." She sent a death glare his way and calmly poured wine for all of them.

"Did she kick you under the table?" Rey asked, amused. Her body was turned towards him, and Luke couldn't do anything else but to copy her posture. There was something in her eyes, in her face, that called for his attention.

"Yes. Would you believe that?"

"I would. She taught me to do that to people when I was ten."

"Ah, so I should watch out for you?" He was grinning. Everything about Rey made much more sense if she had had his sister as her role model. Not to mention that his mother had probably been thrilled to have another girl to mold into a fierce Skywalker female.

Rey smiled at that and winked. Leia cleared her throat then, and Luke realized with a start that he had completely tuned out both her and Han. He didn't know whether or not they had talked to him. Rey seemed to have this effect on him.

The rest of the dinner passed quickly, and Luke tried to remain present in all the conversations around the table. He and his sister needled each other as they usually did. Rey had taken off her shoe at some point and rubbed the sole of her foot against Luke's leg occasionally – up and down, _maddeningly_. Han dropped inappropriate jokes into the conversation with almost scientific regularity. They avoided mentioning the Skywalker seniors and the Solo junior for safety reasons and Luke could honestly say he enjoyed himself.

 _Surreal_ didn't cover it in the slightest.

Leia and Rey were about to serve the dessert when the old almost always unused phone in the hall rang. His sister went to answer it and returned after a minute, wearing a neutral expression. Her eyes, however, resembled two shards of ice.

"What is it?" Han rose from the table and went to his wife, rubbing her upper arm with concern.

"It was Ben. He's coming over, will be here in fifteen minutes." Leia looked meaningfully at Rey and then glanced at Luke, nervous.

Oh, him. It was like flipping a switch. He felt his spine straighten, his face turning into an expressionless mask. It was apparent that Ben's visit was unplanned and unexpected. Luke knew that his sister wouldn't do that to them.

"Well, then, thank you for the wonderful meal and great company, but I think I'll be going." He got to his feet swiftly, already feeling like an asshole for ruining the evening.

"Wait!" Rey called after him. The only reason why she didn't jump to her feet was the fact she had only one shoe on. "Ah, can you give me a lift? I'd rather get out of the house before Mr. Broody gets here. Please?"

"Sure, I'll go call us a taxi and wait outside."

Luke waved at Han and hugged his sister apologetically as he passed her, quickly making his way to the front door, searching for his phone. While Ben Solo would always be welcome in his parents' house no matter his transgressions, Luke would rather avoid the boy's company. He knew it was upsetting Leia, but his sister understood his reason for leaving. The last time he had spoken to his nephew, things had gotten ugly.

"Hey." Rey joined him three minutes later, shivering in her short skirt and flimsy jacket. Without thinking, Luke shrugged out of his suit jacket and threw it over her shoulders wordlessly.

"Can't stand the boy."

"Me too."

They stared at each other and Luke wanted to ask her why Rey didn't like his nephew but thought better of it. They had more important things to discuss – mainly the fact that she had kept teasing him through the whole dinner with suggestive touches and smiles. He should be retreating, Luke knew he should. His brain had been trying to tell him that for the last forty-five minutes. The rest of him just didn't want to let this go, let _her_ go.

"God, Rey… This feels like a badly written romance."

"Tell me about it. The author must be crazy."

He laughed and nodded. She was still shivering slightly, and after a short pause, he stepped behind Rey and drew her against his chest. Wounding his arms around her, Luke brought Rey's palms up to blow on them. "The taxi will be a few minutes."

"You'll keep me warm, will you?"

"If that's what you wish me to do." Luke's voice remained steady, but his heart started to hammer in his chest as if he was running a marathon. He could think something up.

"It is – but for the record, your sister is probably watching from the second floor." Rey leaned into him fully, and Luke dropped one hand to her abdomen, his fingers splaying over it as he brought her lower body into contact with his groin. He definitely had an idea how to keep them warm.

"Why would she do that?" He frowned, nuzzling Rey's neck.

"Every time she tries to set me up with someone, she makes sure I don't kill the guy when we leave the house; as if I would ever date a boring guy from any of the Senate offices."

"God, she does that to you, too?" He grinned. Leia was a skilled politician, but he often thought she would have made an even better general considering the way she liked to organize everything.

"Yeah."

"Seeing that Leia didn't _plan_ to play a matchmaker tonight and we didn't try to kill each other at the table, I feel we are safe from her stalking tendencies."

"You should know about those things, being an admiral and all that, right?" Rey turned in his embrace and stared at him, brown eyes and all. "So, if we are not being watched by the scariest politician of the Republic, what are we going to do, then?"

"I have some ideas."

"Me too."

Before Luke could reply or actually demonstrate some of those ideas, the headlights from their taxi illuminated them, and Rey just stole a quick kiss from his lips and stepped away. Luke opened the door for Rey and slid into the backseat a second later.

Rey gave the address, and Luke felt like he was just punched in the stomach. Staring out of the window, he sprawled over his half of the seat and let his head fall back. It was a good thing – at least Rey had some semblance of sense. Tumbling headfirst into an affair with him was a horrible, horrible idea. It could ruin everything. He should be glad that she listened to her brain…

"Could you make the radio play?" Luke heard her asking and glanced at her. When the music filled up the car, she slid closer, lacing her fingers with his. "There's this place, they sell the best ice cream ever. I thought we could make a stop there and then…"

Luke was sure it was Rey who moved first, but it hardly mattered. Their lips met, slowly and gently. Rey's mouth tasted of the red wine they had at dinner, sweet and heady, and she smiled into the kiss. The gesture was even sweeter, made Luke feeling giddy and hopeful, _young_. Her hand crept to his face and she caressed his cheek, then slid down to his chest where she played with the two undid buttons of his shirt.

"And then?" Luke asked when they pulled apart. When he gazed into her eyes, he saw the entire world in them, the moon and the stars. She just smiled and kissed him again. Luke pulled her into his lap, happily getting lost in the sensations she evoked in him as his hands slid under her skirt.

He was in love with her body but had the feeling that his weary old heart was falling, too.

* * *

AN: So, this was fun and because General Organa insisted, there might be more. The next song I'm considering is "I Know You" from Skylar Grey, Rey's POV. What do you think? Do you want more? ;)


End file.
